


Senior Prank

by Phi_Chan



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, OkiKagu - Freeform, Oneshot, Pranks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_Chan/pseuds/Phi_Chan
Summary: Based off the OTP prompt: Everyone else chickens out, so they end up doing the senior prank together.





	Senior Prank

It was finally time for them to exact their last revenge upon the main source of all their agony over the past four years. All the suffering they'd endured, all the sleep they'd lost, and all the times they were forced to either eat the unsavory meals the school provided or starve. Yes, it was time to pull their senior prank. Or at least, it should have been.

That is if all the other seniors weren't a bunch of wimps who couldn't handle the so-called severity of their chosen prank. She for one thought it was a stroke of pure genius. Honestly, securing every single item within the school to the ceiling was going to go down in history as the most legendary senior prank of all time.

But all the others were too scared of the consequences of getting caught. Well, almost all of them, she thought, while looking at the only other senior who wasn't too chicken to show up. She glared at him as he blew another bubble with his cotton-candy-pink bubblegum. He was wearing a superman shirt with black denim jeans that secured themselves to his form quite nicely, along with his signature eye mask resting delicately on the top his head.

His appearance only served to irritate her more, and she let out a barely audible growl. "Why are you here?" she asked, making her annoyance clear.

"Why, China. I knew you were dumb but I didn't think you were this dumb. I'm a senior, too."

Damn him, she thought, I knew he was a senior but I thought he wouldn't have shown up like the rest of them. But, of course she should've known better. "I know you're a senior, I just figured you'd wimp out in the end like the rest of those scaredy-cats. Unfortunately it seems I assumed wrong," she spit back with no small amount of disappointment.

She watched as his eyes flashed for a split second before they were reined back in behind that elusive mask of his. She tried to identify the emotion she saw in those eyes. It looked to her like hurt, maybe a little bit of bitterness too. But that didn't make any sense. She was snapped out of her thoughts however as he spoke up again.

"Well then, shall we get started? The sooner this is over the better, right?"

Kagura nodded her head as she started toward the maintenance room, expecting Okita to follow her. He didn't disappoint, his footsteps echoing loudly in the empty halls as he treaded behind her at a much more leisurely pace. Once they reached the door they were headed for, Kagura pulled out her trusty lock pick kit, which she'd used to get into the school in the first place, and started at unlocking the door. All the while she was working, she felt Okita's eyes burning a hole through the back of her head.

She didn't get what was so interesting about what she was doing. She knew for a fact that he's done the same thing she was doing now, so it couldn't have been that. She was interrupted from further pondering by the click of the door unlocking. She pushed it open and stepped inside, Okita following close behind. Once she found what she was looking for, she went to grab it. After struggling with trying to grab the ladder for a few minutes, Okita finally stepped in to lend a hand when she almost fell over and nearly got crushed by it.

She let out a grateful sigh, which he looked at her weirdly for, then headed in the direction of their first target. She ignored the awkward atmosphere between them, and started pulling out the equipment from her backpack.

Once everything was laid out, she turned to Okita. "So, what should we do first? I think the desks would be the best idea, since it'll clear a lot more room for us to do the rest of the classroom next." She waited for his response with bored curiosity.

"Fine by me," he said, his tone clearly indicating he didn't really care either way. She briefly wondered why he even bothered to show up, since he obviously didn't really care about what was going on. Though she still had a sneaking suspicion he was getting some sort of twisted pleasure out of this.

She shrugged off and waved him over to the first desk so he could set up the ladder. She climbed high enough so she could reach the ceiling and grabbed the desk Okita handed to her. Luckily, she was abnormally strong or else this would be a lot harder to do. Once she finished securing the first desk they repeated the same process with the rest of the desks.

Once that was over, they moved over to the teacher's desk, which had a multitude of papers and other miscellaneous objects as well as a monitor resting on it. She used glue and tape to make sure nothing would fall off the desk once she secured it upside down to the ceiling.

After she finished, she waited for Okita to set up the ladder before climbing up and waiting for him to hand her the desk. She secured it and they packed up to move onto the next target. They repeated the process through each room, until they finally reached the last room. The physics room. 

She was finishing attaching the teacher's chair to the ceiling when her eyes went out of focus for a second and caused her to lose her footing and the laws of gravity forced her to start falling down. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the painful impact, but it never came.

She opened her eyes slowly and started at Okita in shock, as he looked at her worriedly.

"You alright China? You could have been seriously hurt there. If you were this tired you should have told me and we could've taken a break."

She looked at him ashamedly for causing him to look at her with such worry in his eyes. She blinked at the softness of his voice as he scolded her, the worry in his eyes seeping through his tone of voice. "Sorry, Sougo," she muttered, blushing a little at using his first name.

Okita looked shocked for a minute, before he smiled fondly and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "Don't worry about it, Kagura. Just try not to scare me like that again," he muttered back, his words caressing her gently and his breath whispering across her face. He smelled like pink cotton-candy bubblegum and she relished the peacefulness of being encased in his warmth for a moment, before she realized what she was doing and wiggling out of his arms with her face now matching the color of her hair.

What was she thinking? This was Okita the guy that's made her life a living hell since elementary school. Still, she thought as she looked up at him through her bangs, it's not I'm blind. He's an attractive guy to say the least. She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked him in the eyes.

She let out a small gasp at the unbidden affection in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, confused.

"Really Kagura, you're as dense as it gets. Why did it have to be you?" he said exasperatedly.

She gaped at him as he used her actual name for once. Then looked at him defensively because he called her dense. "I am not dense!" she yelled.

"Really, then how come you haven't noticed that I like you and have liked you since freshman year?" he asked pointedly.

She stood, stunned, as her brain processed this new information. She immediately turned to denial because she couldn't believe what he was actually telling her, it had to be some mean joke. "You don't like me. What are you talking about? Stop joking around, it isn't funny this time," she said a little desperately.

He looked at her seriously and stated in the most sincere tone she'd ever heard from him, "I'm not joking this time, Kagura. I like the way you always stand up for yourself, and your monstrous strength, and your kind heart, and all your weird quirks like that huge umbrella you carry around with you all the time and those dorky glasses you wear. I love the way you care for those close to you and would do anything in order to protect them, regardless of what happens to yourself. But I care about what happens to you, and I want to be there for you just like your there for everyone else. I want to be one of the people you care about so much," he finished determinedly.

She looked at him. "You're already one of the most important people in my life," she stated honestly. Then she looked at him a bit shyly before continuing, "And I guess, if you want, you can be there for me whenever," she finished, flustered by her own words.

Okita just smiled at her, a smile she's never seen on him before but decided she'd like to see more of, aimed at her. It lit up his eyes and gave them a soft glow, his cheeks warmed and rosy. He looked almost childish for once, which was kind of comical and kind of endearing at the same time. She smiled back tentatively.

"So, how about we finish up here and grab a bite to eat before heading home?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Sounds good to me," she affirmed.

They finished up and headed to the nearest McDonald's for a quick bite to eat. They walked back to their shared neighborhood together before Okita hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head. She tentatively leaned up a bit so she could reach his cheek and give it a quick peck before breaking the hug and walking towards her house.

What she didn't see was Okita staring after her with a dazed look in his eyes and his hand covering the cheek she kissed. But he also didn't notice her severely reddened cheeks and her hand covering her lips as she replayed the sensation over and over in her head, her flush spreading further as she did so.

Soon after they would be laughing together secretly as the faculty tried to figure out who pulled that prank. Lucky them it would be too late by the time they found out. As they'd have moved on to do greater things, like....conquer the world...?


End file.
